random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Stage Production Madcap
A stage production of Mamma Mia! Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Carolina: AAAAAAH! OH MY GOD! (we see a stage with curtains to either side, showing a scene at a pier on a little island. Sophie, played by Carolina, rushes along the pier and almost crashes into her friends, played by Georgia and Virginia. They then jump onto a small grassy ledge on the island) Georgia: So! What is that you've got in your hands? Carolina: Oh, this? It's the diary my mum had when she was pregnant with me. Virginia: You mean you stole it from her? Carolina: Not necessarily. (clears throat, then reads from the diary) "17th July. What a night. Sam took me over to the little island. We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach and dot dot dot." Georgia: What? Carolina: Dot dot dot. That's what they did in the olden days! Virginia: Oh, Sophie! (Carolina isn't listening to either of them, so takes this chance to sing "Honey Honey". During the instrumental, Peanut and Jelly pull a curtain over the stage. The girls, outside the curtain, keep reading the diary) Carolina: "4th August. What a night. Sam broke up with me in favour of marrying another woman. Then Bill rented a motorboat, offered to take me back to the little island and dot dot dot!" (The curtain is pulled away to reveal a forest scene) Carolina: "11th August. What a night. Harry asked me to take him over to the little island. But I'm still obsessed with Sam, Bill's such a funny guy and Harry is..." Carolina, Georgia and Virginia: Dot dot dot! (The singing continues, during which Peanut and Jelly pull the curtain to reveal a house. When the instrumental starts, the girls go in the house, and up some stairs to what is assumed to be a bedroom. Georgia and Virginia look at Carolina like she's speaking in Latin) Georgia: So who's your dad? Sam, Bill or Harry? Carolina: I don't know! Virginia: So which one did you invite? Carolina: All of them. Georgia and Virginia: Oh. My. God. (Georgia and Virginia sit down on the nearest sofa) Carolina: B-But don't worry about all this. They think my mum sent the invites, and judging what's in her diary they said yes! (Georgia and Virginia are speechless while Carolina sings the end of the song. Then, the curtains close and we see Donna, played by Sayaka, impatiently waiting for a boat to arrive at the pier. A giant cardboard boat then slides in with Tanya, played by Kyoko, and Rosie, played by Chihiro, clearly on it) Sayaka: Look at what the tide washed in! Kyoko and Chihiro: Donna! (both jump off the boat and rush towards Sayaka, who twirls out of the way just before the crash) Sayaka: Hey, girls, long time no see! Kyoko: Should we do the thing? Chihiro: Yeah, let's! Sayaka, Kyoko and Chihiro: Dynamos! Dynamos! Sleep all day and sing all night! (The girls give themselves a round of applause, start giggling and jump into a blue convertible. The curtains then close and we can see the car against a moving landscape, with all three girls in it) Chihiro: Today's special article in the Tabloid Times - the leading perfume brand is filled with flecks of 24 carat gold! Kyoko: Rosie, you crazy lady! (Sky, played by Miroir, comes along on his bike) Sayaka: Sky! Were you... Miroir: Planning to ask Sophie out on a date? Sayaka: On the day before you get married? Miroir: Well, I suppose it... Sayaka: Oh yeah, and we're performing in a band at the hen party, not that you can come to it anyway. (Miroir cycles off in a confused mess. The curtains close, and when they open the girls are seen at a hotel) Kyoko: So, got any plans for our opening night? Sayaka: Not necessarily. Chihiro: What, need flecks of gold to cheer you up? Sayaka: Puh-lease! I've been running this hotel for fifteen years and never - NEVER had a day off! (a window on the hotel falls apart. Sayaka sings "Money Money Money", at the end of which the ground splits open, leading everyone into a frenzied panic. We then cut to a scene at the pier, showing Sam, played by Makoto, Bill, played by Leon, and Harry, played by Byakuya. Carolina then walks in from the other end of the stage) Makoto: Hello, do you happen to know where Donna is? Carolina: Oh, she... she's busy at the moment. Byakuya: And you are... Carolina: Her daughter. Leon: Sophia, isn't it? Carolina: Sophie. Although I am named after Sophia... (pause) ...okay, is it okay if I guide you to your room? (the curtain closes. The group then walk in front of the curtain and then behind it, as it opens to reveal an old goat-house. Carolina guides Makoto, Byakuya and Leon into the house. Two Kirbies then pull the wall away, revealing the inside of the house) Byakuya: Is this really where we're staying? Leon: Relax! Just think of it as an adventure! Carolina: Well, I'll be going now... (pause) Carolina: Oh, and just quickly? Makoto: Yes? Carolina: Uh... I was actually the one who sent the invites, not my mum. (another pause) Carolina: Sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't think she'd approve! (Carolina walks off. The wall is then placed back on the house as Sayaka walks into view) Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript